


O słońcu w Amanie

by oEllenao



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, bo Finarfin jest stanowczo niedokochany, decyzje, fik z serii "nie wierzę że dobro jest nudne bo jak to tak?", i mówią że jest nudny w swej postaci, i niedoceniany, i pomawiany o różne rzeczy, i pomijany, opisy i symbole acz dialogi się zakradły, problemy, relacje inne, relacje rodzinne, skromniuteńki obrazek Finarfina złożony z paru mniejszych, trochę z HoME coby więcej do Finarfina zebrać, wzmiankowani krewni i znajomi Finarfina, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Jako że mnie szpital, a potem okres świąteczny odłączyły od fandomowego życia, z małym poślizgiem życzę wszystkim wyłącznie najlepszych rzeczy w Nowym Roku (i mam nadzieję, że same święta były udane - kto jeszcze ich nie obchodził, temu Wesołych! i wszystkiego dobrego niecelebrującym :)). Piszącym życzę ogromu weny, czasu, odzewu, inspiracji, czytającym także czasu, ale i radości, wielu dobrych przeżyć, wzruszeń (weny również, tym, którzy chcieliby zacząć pisać). Pisząco-czytającym wszystkiego do kupy (w sensie: wszystkiego razem). Moc uścisków, kochani! ;**przydługie i nudne wyjaśnienie skąd się wziął prompt - śmiało można pominąć*Pisałam dla Naamah Maglora, ale że święta nie sprzyjały mojemu pisaniu, to zasiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam tv. A tam film pt. Trzej muszkieterowie (czy jakoś tak, z Bloomem i Evansem). I tam był taki przeuroczy (Bloom, wiadomo, ale nie o nim tym razem), przesympatyczny chłopaczyna o imieniu Ludwik. Król Ludwik. Ten filmowy Ludwik skojarzył mi się ze słońcem (chociaż to nie ten Ludwik). Motyw króla-słońca uczepił się jak rzep i tak tolkienowsko (bo do Muszkieterów boję się pisać) nasunął się akurat Finarfin, może dlatego, że wcześniej miałam go na celowniku, może przez jego emblemat, przy pisaniu jednak (bo wena nie dała żyć - i w ogóle jest okropna, bo miałam pisać dla Naamah Maglora ;() cały czas musiałam się pilnować, bo z automatu pisałam albo imię "Eomer" (co jak co, ale słoneczny motyw od razu jego przywodzi mi na myśl), albo "Thranduil" (bo dla mnie akurat z elfich królów to on jest słoneczkiem dla ludu ;) no ale Thranduila u mnie dostatek w porównaniu z Finarfinem, którego w ogóle nie było, chyba że w mikroskopijnych wzmiankach). Tak więc za prompt niech robi film o muszkieterach, motyw króla-słońca (tak ogólnie) ;)*koniec*Tekst o Noldorach, acz autorka nadal popiera stronnictwo Moriquendich (tzn. lubi Finarfina i paru innych Noldorów, ale znoldorzyć się nie zamierza). Nie znaczy to, że zawsze się z Mistrzem zgadzam - tutaj na przykład troszeńkę uwypukliłam pewne cechy pewnego gagatka, nie żebym mu odejmowała chwały (wszak z kanonem za rączkę), ot, parę baboli mu zza uszu wyciągnęłam ;) (a Mistrz chyba jednak bardziej w chwalebność poszedł). I ja, broń Eru, Finarfina tu nie mam na myśli :)Przyjemnej lektury, tradycyjnie :)Z dedykacją dla Naamah, której ciągle zalegam z Maglorem, z którą dzielę irytację na myśl o Duchu Ognistym (ale przyznaję, że nie wiem, co Naamah sądzi o jego najmłodszym braciszku, więc ojej, może być wtopa ;D) i którą mocno ściskam :) (i dziękuję za pozdrowienia).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jako że mnie szpital, a potem okres świąteczny odłączyły od fandomowego życia, z małym poślizgiem życzę wszystkim wyłącznie najlepszych rzeczy w Nowym Roku (i mam nadzieję, że same święta były udane - kto jeszcze ich nie obchodził, temu Wesołych! i wszystkiego dobrego niecelebrującym :)). Piszącym życzę ogromu weny, czasu, odzewu, inspiracji, czytającym także czasu, ale i radości, wielu dobrych przeżyć, wzruszeń (weny również, tym, którzy chcieliby zacząć pisać). Pisząco-czytającym wszystkiego do kupy (w sensie: wszystkiego razem). Moc uścisków, kochani! ;* 
> 
> *przydługie i nudne wyjaśnienie skąd się wziął prompt - śmiało można pominąć*
> 
> Pisałam dla Naamah Maglora, ale że święta nie sprzyjały mojemu pisaniu, to zasiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam tv. A tam film pt. Trzej muszkieterowie (czy jakoś tak, z Bloomem i Evansem). I tam był taki przeuroczy (Bloom, wiadomo, ale nie o nim tym razem), przesympatyczny chłopaczyna o imieniu Ludwik. Król Ludwik. Ten filmowy Ludwik skojarzył mi się ze słońcem (chociaż to nie ten Ludwik). Motyw króla-słońca uczepił się jak rzep i tak tolkienowsko (bo do Muszkieterów boję się pisać) nasunął się akurat Finarfin, może dlatego, że wcześniej miałam go na celowniku, może przez jego emblemat, przy pisaniu jednak (bo wena nie dała żyć - i w ogóle jest okropna, bo miałam pisać dla Naamah Maglora ;() cały czas musiałam się pilnować, bo z automatu pisałam albo imię "Eomer" (co jak co, ale słoneczny motyw od razu jego przywodzi mi na myśl), albo "Thranduil" (bo dla mnie akurat z elfich królów to on jest słoneczkiem dla ludu ;) no ale Thranduila u mnie dostatek w porównaniu z Finarfinem, którego w ogóle nie było, chyba że w mikroskopijnych wzmiankach). Tak więc za prompt niech robi film o muszkieterach, motyw króla-słońca (tak ogólnie) ;)
> 
> *koniec*
> 
> Tekst o Noldorach, acz autorka nadal popiera stronnictwo Moriquendich (tzn. lubi Finarfina i paru innych Noldorów, ale znoldorzyć się nie zamierza). Nie znaczy to, że zawsze się z Mistrzem zgadzam - tutaj na przykład troszeńkę uwypukliłam pewne cechy pewnego gagatka, nie żebym mu odejmowała chwały (wszak z kanonem za rączkę), ot, parę baboli mu zza uszu wyciągnęłam ;) (a Mistrz chyba jednak bardziej w chwalebność poszedł). I ja, broń Eru, Finarfina tu nie mam na myśli :)
> 
> Przyjemnej lektury, tradycyjnie :) 
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Naamah, której ciągle zalegam z Maglorem, z którą dzielę irytację na myśl o Duchu Ognistym (ale przyznaję, że nie wiem, co Naamah sądzi o jego najmłodszym braciszku, więc ojej, może być wtopa ;D) i którą mocno ściskam :) (i dziękuję za pozdrowienia).

Niczym słońce jest król Finarfin dla swego ludu, słońcem się jawi pomiędzy dwoma braćmi: Fëanorem oraz Fingolfinem, i blask jego miesza się ze słońcem, pod którym lubi wędrować (gdy tylko Finroda i resztę dzieci ma przy sobie).  
  
  
Żywym ogniem jest słońce; ogniem w całej pełni był Fëanor, gdy stąpał po Amanie, i ogień się pojawiał w Fingolfinie, jednak Finarfin zawsze płonął łagodnie, zaprawdę jak słońce, które ogniem jest spokojnym. Nie zapalał się nigdy w gniewie Ingoldo, mimo noldorskiej krwi, stale zaś blask bił od niego, zbyt słaby dla oczu niektórych, lecz nie dla Telerich, których Ingoldo miłował, a oni dawno umiłowali jego, zanim jeszcze Eärwen spotkał i dłonie złączyli w szczęściu. Wśród Telerich szukał spokoju ten syn Indis i do nich stał się podobny, ku wielkiej radości Ulma i Ossego – albowiem nie zapomnieli władcy morza o dawnej więzi pomiędzy Finwem i Olwem, nie zapomnieli o Tol Eressëi.  
  
Trzech synów Finwego to inny rodzaj ognia, ogniem czystym: gniewnym i nieposkromionym, w złości niebezpiecznym, był najstarszy – Fëanor, piękny Finarfin zrodził się jako słońce, Fingolfin zaś, chociaż bliski Finarfinowi i wielce go miłujący, podobny błyskawicy się zdawał i w końcu stało się tak, że błyskawica uderzyła o ziemię, tworząc ogień, a on zapalił się w szaleństwie. Lecz kiedy gromem był jeszcze Fingolfin, wówczas już ścierał się z Fëanorem ognistym. Walczyli ze sobą dwaj bracia niczym dwa różne żywioły (a przecież do jednego podobne), Finarfin natomiast jak słońce trwał na swym szlaku i świecił nad nimi. Gniew trawił starszych braci i zazdrość ich także trawiła, której nie pojmował Finarfin; zna bowiem słońce swoje miejsce na niebie i żar własny trzyma w ryzach. Tak jak Anor jasny i dobry, dobro też niosący, patrzył wtedy Finarfin na braci wzrokiem smutnym i obcym, bo obce były mu waśnie o tytuły i władzę, i obca mu była walka o miłość Finwego. Wierzył wszakże Finarfin, że miłość ojca po równo na nich spadła i że nie patrzyła ta miłość ani na kolejność narodzin, ani na imię matki.  
  
Wielce kochał Finwego najmłodszy z synów, nie mniej wcale niźli Fëanor, i nie mniej go od brata opłakiwał; jednak Fëanor płakał głośno i na los się uskarżał, co wszyscy słyszeli i przez co wielu ucierpiało spośród niewinnych, a Finarfin płakał w ciszy i w ciszy ból próbował ukoić, i krwi niewinnych nigdy nie zapragnął.  
Płakał wówczas za ojcem złoty książę i wśród gwiazd próbował go odnaleźć, gdy u braci własnych otuchy nie mógł zaznać. „Odejdź, synu Indis!”. – Tak do niego w szale krzyczał Fëanor. – „Idź do swej matki, która tobie pozostała”. Nie dopuścił do siebie Fëanor najmłodszego brata i na próżno Finarfin walczył o niego, troską prawdziwą przepełniony i miłością, i bólem wspólnym. Więcej rozumiał Fingolfin i w oczach jego Finarfin wciąż miłość znajdywał. Ale starszy syn Indis nie był już tak blisko brata jak dawniej i widział Finarfin, że Fingolfinowi śmierć Finwego poza bólem i żalem inne jeszcze troski przyniosła, z którymi Fëanor wiele miał wspólnego; nowe przeto waśnie czekały starszych braci. Przeklinał tedy w duchu Finarfin imię Nieprzyjaciela za zło, które tamten zasiał i za to, że jemu ojca i braci odebrał. Lecz tylko Morgotha przeklinał Finarfin, nigdy zaś Fëanora (nawet gdy później wstręt do niego poczuł), albowiem dla brata nie zła pragnął, a przebaczenia. Powiedział w czasie żałoby Fingolfinowi: „Gniewu gniewem nie poskromisz i gniewem dobra nie przywrócisz, chyba że w Morgotha go skierujesz i w chwałę przemienisz. Nie mierz jednak gniewem ku Fëanorowi, bo bratem jest naszym wbrew temu, co sam nieraz mówi. Nie z bratem, a o tego brata walczyć powinniśmy z Morgothem”. Odpowiedział mu Fingolfin: „Nie dba o nas Fëanor i ja o niego więcej dbał nie będę, chociaż pójdę za nim wszędzie, bo tak przysięgałem przed Manwem. Wybacz mi, bracie, lecz serce moje przeklinać go pragnie na wieki”. „Jest przecież dla niego nadzieja”. „Nie ma nadziei dla Fëanora” – zagrzmiał Fingolfin i odszedł. „Nie znasz jej więc zatem, bracie...” – rzekł Finarfin do ciszy i w smutku się pogrążył.  
  
Pośród gwiazd najjaśniejszych szukał ojca Finarfin i przed gwiazdami na niebie klękał, nie przed gwiazdą Fëanora. Do nieba też wzniósł okrzyk żalem tłumiony, gdy szaleństwa braci nie zdołał powstrzymać. Przysięgał bowiem pod nieboskłonem Finarfin (i jedyna jego była to przysięga), że braci od zamiarów odwiedzie i że dzieci ich, a nade wszystko dzieci swoje przed zgubą ocali. Hańbą była przysięga Fëanora, hańbą i okropieństwem. Nie chciał jej składać Finarfin, więc jej nie złożył – świat wszak wydawał się mu prosty i pełen wolności, dla Fëanora zaś pełen zakazów i przeszkód. Przeszkodą zatem spróbował stać się dla niego Finarfin, acz mądrość jedynie przez chwilę krótką przeszkodą jest dla głupca, który prędko ją potrafi ominąć, jakby strachem dziwnym wiedziony.  
Nie powstrzymał Noldorów złoty syn Indis, nie powstrzymał braci swoich i dzieci. Dla nich przeto wyruszył spod opieki Valarów, dla synów i córki; ich bowiem kochał więcej niż Valarów i więcej niż własne życie. Za dziećmi poszedł Finarfin, a myśli Eärwen były przy nich.  
Dla niej to później zawrócił, z miłości do niej i jej ludu, i nienawiści do Fëanora, co Telerim śmierć zadał okrutną. Nie wróciły dzieci z Finarfinem, nie poszły za ojcem, choć on pierwej poszedł za nimi. Atoli nie miał do nich wiecznego żalu Finarfin, a oni wszyscy nie złorzeczyli na niego. Widzieli dobrze rozpacz ojca i lepiej jeszcze widzieli, że miłość do nich z troską się mieszała i silniejsze były one od pragnienia powrotu. Rzekł w jednej chwili, że nie może ich opuścić, ale wtenczas stanął mu na drodze Finrod, mówiąc: „Widzę twój ból, ojcze. I podobnie jak ty cierpię. Lecz o nic siebie nie obwiniaj i o nas się nie lękaj! Jest przecież przy nas wierny Fingon i lud jego, którym błędy trzeba odpuścić, jest sam Fingolfin, wciąż Fëanorowi przeciwny i my jesteśmy, twoi potomkowie, krew z krwi – z mądrością twoją nie damy się zgubie. Idź, ojcze. Wracaj do Valarów i wyproś dla nas łaskę, wracaj i walcz o przyjaźń ludu Olwego. Wracaj do naszej matki i razem wyczekujcie naszego powrotu. Przysięgam ci bowiem, że dzieci wasze nie na zawsze pozostaną w Śródziemiu, nie na zawsze was opuszczą dla jego uroków”. Zapłakał Finarfin i w bólu straszliwym zdobył się na szaleństwo, krzycząc do Finroda: „Nie mogę dać na to zgody! Czy słyszysz mnie, Finrodzie? Pójdziecie, lecz ze mną, ze mną powrócicie do waszej matki. Taki jest rozkaz, rozkaz waszego ojca!”. „Ojcze, ojcze ukochany...” – zwrócił się Finrod do niego, a wtedy Finarfin zadrżał przeraźliwie, łzami dławiony. „Wrócimy, ojcze, na własne życie ci przysięgam!” – rzekł mu Finrod. – „Lecz pójść musimy, nie odejdziemy od kuzynów, ja nie odejdę od Turgona, choć ciebie, ojcze, kocham najwięcej. Pójdę za Turgonem w nieznane lądy, by ujrzeć lud Elwego, ujrzeć inną chwałę Valarów. Mam przeczucie, ojcze, że tam się prawdziwie zdamy potrzebni”. „Ja prawdziwie was potrzebuję, ja i Eärwen”. „Wiem to, ojcze. Lecz bądź cierpliwy! Nadejdzie bowiem dzień, gdy znów się połączymy pod słońcem, wszak i my was potrzebować będziemy, wy jesteście naszą przystanią, do której zawsze tęsknie przybijamy. I wybacz nam, ojcze”. Dotknął ramienia syna Finarfin i rzekł cicho: „Wybaczam”, po czym dodał: „I wy mi wybaczcie”. „Wybaczamy” – odrzekł Finrod i ojca zamknął w ramionach.  
Tak to syn poparł ojca i do powrotu jeszcze silniej namówił, podczas gdy obok inny syn ojca własnego jeszcze silniej utwierdzał w słuszności wyprawy i do dążeń większości go zachęcał. Jakże się różnili wtedy Finrod z Fingonem i jakże podobni byli swoim ojcom.  
  
Z trzech synów Finwego tylko najmłodszy miał odwagę powrócić i stanąć przed zagniewanym Mandosem. Bracia za to jego, bardziej przecież słynący z męstwa, ducha swego nagle potracili, gdy posłyszeli przestrogę i nawet Fingolfin począł się obawiać kary, tracąc przy tym wiarę w Valarów. Zdało się w tamtej chwili Finarfinowi, że więcej drżą bracia przed Mandosem niźli przed prawdziwie groźnym Morgothem.  
Jedyny z braci w sercu znalazł odwagę, a choć tak jak oni nie wiedział, co go może czekać w Valinorze pośród ciemności i pośród tych, których opuścił, to wciąż ufał Valarom, tak jak ufał cudzym sercom. Powrócił do domu pokorny książę i uzyskał przebaczenie, bo widział Mandos wyraźnie miłość ogromną i wiedział, że elf ten słów jego zawsze słuchał.  
Spośród synów Finwego tylko Finarfin oglądał się za Valinorem, Finarfin tylko usłuchał mądrości Mandosa i Finarfin tylko powrócił; lecz i on ujrzał czar Śródziemia, on jedyny z braci przybył do niego w prawdziwej chwale. I serce mu oddał, gdy za nie walczył z Morgothem; i biło to serce dla Śródziemia tak, jak zawsze biło dla Valinoru.  
  
  
„Jakże pomylił się Finwë, gdy synom nadawał imiona!”. – Mówiono w Valinorze i tak mówią do dzisiaj. – „To nie Fingolfin był Mądrym, lecz Szlachetny, Finarfin!”. Atoli Finarfin zawsze odpowiada: „Rację macie co do mego ojca, ja bowiem nie jestem godzien miana Szlachetnego i bardziej szlachetnym pozostanie dla mnie brat mój Fingolfin. Mądrym zaprawdę także nie jestem, takim był dawniej brat Fëanor”. Tak mówi Finarfin, pokorny wśród Noldorów, którego kochają w Amanie. Z miłości tejże raz zawołali: „Zaiste, mądrzy i szlachetni byli niegdyś twoi bracia, Finarfinie, ale to ty, cichy i łagodny, najmłodszy, lecz od braci bardziej dojrzały, najwięcej ducha masz w sobie i godności, i ognia najwięcej, jakże innego od ogni twych braci! Mądrym jesteś synem Finwego, najmędrszym, czego świadectwem twoje własne słowa. Królem nam się stałeś przez krew, lecz od dawna także przez serca; i przez serc naszych wołanie przyjacielem nam jesteś, nie przez krew Finwego, choć bardziej pomimo niej i tego, co się dawno wydarzyło. Przyjacielem i królem nam jesteś. I słońcem”. Płakał wtedy syn Indis, łzami przez szczęście niesionymi, nie dlatego, że słońcem go nazwali i nie dla cnót, jakie mu przypisano. Szczęśliwy był bowiem Finarfin, że pod prawdziwym słońcem stać może, w chwale Valinoru, u boku Eärwen, dzieci i Olwego (jak się wypełniły słowa Finroda) i że przez serca go ujrzano.

**Author's Note:**

> Anor - Słońce  
> Arafinwë - Szlachetny syn Finwego [Finarfin]  
> Ñolofinwë - Mądry Finwë [Fingolfin]  
> Ingoldo - imię nadane Finarfinowi przez Indis (a później także Finrodowi przez Eärwen); w tekście akurat chodzi o Finarfina.
> 
> Fingolfin natychmiast skojarzył mi się z błyskawicą, choć miałam wątpliwości czy nie pójść np. w gwiazdy albo księżyc, które świeciły nad jego przybyciem, w lód jak jego Ringil albo srebro (żywe srebro ;)) jego zbroi, ale zostawiłam, bo musiał być żywioł ;) A potem, jak już napisałam wszystko, poszłam sprawdzić w książce czy pamięć jeszcze ta ;) I jakie zaskoczenie, gdy przeczytałam tam: "Fingolfin uskakiwał z szybkością błyskawicy wystrzelającej spod czarnej chmury" ;) Więc pamięć ta, tylko człowiek czasem o niej nie wie :P choć u mnie błyskawica występuje w troszkę innym ujęciu.
> 
> Gdyby coś było niezrozumiałe, jakieś aluzje do wydarzeń czy coś innego, to chętnie wyjaśnię :) (tak się obawiam, że tekst mi wyszedł trochę chaotyczny kompozycyjnie, ale kto wie, czy też chaosu nie ma w treści?). W ogóle miało być krótko, a się Finrod wprosił, dialogi się wprosiły, Fingolfin wpadł na rozmowę... Po co tym wenom autorzy są potrzebni? ;)
> 
> Z luźnych uwag: płaczę przez google tłumacza, jak on cudnie przeczytał: "Fajnarfin" ;D (wkleiłam tekst i włączyłam lektora - swoją drogą pani lektorka ma o wiele milszy głos od pana Ivony i jakby płynniej czyta - żeby ze słuchu wyłapywać czy nie ma nieumyślnych powtórzeń, wzrok jednak nie zawsze wyłapie - właśnie, gdybym coś przeoczyła, dajcie, proszę znać :) i cóż, na czasy wielkiej nudy polecam google tłumacza, bo niektóre nazwy własne czyta naprawdę w komiczny sposób).
> 
> Postanowienie na rok 2017: zwiększę obroty w czytaniu, komentowaniu i pisaniu, tak mi dopomóż matko Weno i ty, ojcze Czasie.  
> [ja pamiętam o zaległych promptach, pamiętam! w tym roku będą na pewno! podsumujmy:  
> 1\. Maglor dla Naamah - się pisze się! przysięgam! mam już połowę napisaną (połowę planowanej długości przynajmniej, bo nie wiem czy się znowu nie rozrośnie ;D)  
> 2\. Eorl, pieśń dla Jury - będzie, ale poezyjki zostawiam na koniec, po miniaturach (zgadzasz się?)  
> 3\. Gimli i Legolas dla Melki - jeszcze nic nie mam ;)  
> 4\. bohater z DH, sosny itd. dla Jury i Melki - ten prompt co miał mnie wykończyć też jeszcze w stanie nieruszonym  
> 5\. w planach jeszcze mam Bombadila  
> 6\. i Eowyn (osobno albo z bratem, albo z Faramirem, może serię zrobię, nie wiem jeszcze)  
> 7\. i przeróbkę piosenki  
> 8\. i się uparłam, że Elronda i Nerdanel też Naamah w końcu napiszę  
> 9\. trzeba w końcu ruszyć serię o Jagielle i Jadwidze, ale bez bicza się nie obejdzie  
> no, tu lista na razie się kończy].
> 
> Eru, jaka ze mnie gaduła xD Przepraszam!


End file.
